Después de la Muerte
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: él regreso solamente para llevársela, porque ni ella podía vivir sin él, ni él sin ella. Mal Summary.


**Después de la muerte.**

Basado en una historia real.

_15 de marzo de 2007._

La Iglesia del Sagrado Corazón de Jesús estaba preciosamente decorada, miles de listones conectaban los ramos de flores colocados en las esquinas de las butacas donde se sentaban los presentes e invitados. El altar estaba rodeado de flores y veladoras perfumadas. Un coro y una mini orquesta tocaban la música, animando el ambiente.

Los familiares de la novia estaban sentados en primera fila del lado derecho, eran la madre, Kya, y su primogénito, Sokka. El padre llamado Hakoda estaba con la feliz chica que se casaría ese día, una alegre muchacha morena y de preciosos ojos azules llamada Katara. Vestida con ese hermoso conjunto blanco y portando joyas brillantes, la chica esperaba ansiosa a que se tocara la marcha nupcial y caminar hacia el altar para desposar al hombre de sus sueños, de una vez por todas.

Pero el novio aún no llegaba y se hacía tarde.

La boda ya se había retrasado dos horas y el novio seguía sin llegar, tampoco el padrino del mismo había hecho acto de presencia, ninguna llamada siquiera para avisar el retraso.

Katara veía por la ventana como llegaba el ocaso. Sabía que su novio no la dejaría plantada en el altar, sabía que era algo más. Su corazón le gritaba que algo había pasado. Pero para los invitados, solo había una certeza: la habían dejado plantada en el altar.

* * *

_15 de marzo de 2010._

Un taxista hacia su turno nocturno recorriendo las calles de la enorme ciudad. Eran ya las diez de la noche cuando cruzó el panteón de Apodaca. Justo en ese momento, apareció una persona indicándole que se detuviera. El chofer abrió mucho los ojos, pues juraría que ese hombre no estaba ahí cinco segundos antes. No obstante, se detuvo. El chico abrió la puerta y entró en el taxi.

-Vaya susto me ha dado—comentó el taxista.

El chico no dijo nada. El taxista pudo ver sus ojeras debajo de esos ojos grises, tenía el cabello corto y de color negro, estaba algo delgado pero aparentemente en buena forma, lo que si, era que estaba bastante pálido.

-Lléveme por favor a la calle Venus, número 324, en San Nicolás. Queda atrás de Balcones de Santo Domingo, justo al lado de Unidad Laboral—le dijo, con una voz ronca y ligeramente fantasmal.

El taxista se extrañó por la voz y la apariencia del joven, pero no era un hombre supersticioso, así que arrancó y emprendió el viaje al otro lado de la ciudad, a esas horas de la noche, el tráfico era tan poco que no tardó en llegar. Era una casa algo grande de dos pisos con un grueso barandal para protegerla.

-son ochenta pesos—dijo el taxista.

-espéreme, le pagaré cuando regrese—dijo el chico. Salió del taxi y entró en la casa. El taxista juraría que lo vio atravesar los barrotes, pero estaba tan perplejo que se le olvidó hablar.

Quince minutos después, se estacionó detrás de él otro auto. Bajó inmediatamente pues se le hacia que el chico ya se había tardado, del auto descendió un doctor a simple vista apurado. El taxista se puso al lado del doctor cuando éste tocó el barandal. De la puerta, salió una mujer con ojos rojos por el llanto que corrió a abrirle al doctor, dejando pasar también al taxista, creyéndolo colega o ayudante del médico.

Los pasaron a una modesta salita con dos sillones amplios.

-¿Dónde esta la enferma?—inquirió el doctor.

-está arriba, suba las escaleras el primer cuarto a la derecha—dijo la señora sollozando.

El médico subió inmediatamente llevando su maletín en mano. La mujer se sentó en un sillón, aún llorando.

-¿Mamá?—llamó la voz de un hombre bajando las escaleras.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sokka?—preguntó la mujer.

-¿Ha llegado el doctor?

-si, ya esta revisando a su hermana.

-está bien, le diré a papá.

-si, dile a Hakoda—el chico-Sokka-subió las escaleras rápidamente.

El taxista veía las fotografías de la familia. En una de ellas, encontró algo que lo impresionó.

En esa foto, estaba una mujer joven y hermosa de cabello castaño y ojos azules, muy sonriente y feliz, abrazada al mismo chico pálida y ojeroso de ojos grises que lo había detenido en el panteón. Solo que en esa foto, su piel no era tan pálida y no tenía ni una ojera, él abrazaba a la chica con fuerza y se mostraba sumamente alegre.

-¿Quién es él?—preguntó el taxista a la mujer.

La mujer palideció al ver la fotografía.

-el prometido de mi querida hija, un muchacho espléndido y dulce. Se llamaba Aang, amaba mucho a mi hija y ella a él, debo admitir que lo quería como a un hijo, era un chico responsable y caballeroso.

La mujer calló abruptamente, reprimiendo un sollozo.

-murió el mismo día en que se iba a casar. Fue un accidente horrible. Iba en el auto con su mejor amigo y quien sería el padrino de bodas, Zuko, apenas iban hacia la iglesia, pero chocaron unos borrachos contra ellos. Aang murió y Zuko sigue en coma. Eso hace tres años.

El taxista no podía creer lo que oía.

-¿Y la enferma es su hija?

-así es, mi querida Katara. Sufrió muchísimo cuando murió Aang, nunca fue la misma después de eso. Estaba siempre triste, melancólica, deprimida. No me extraña que ahora esté tan enferma.

-¡Kya!—escuchó que la llamaban. La mujer subió las escaleras, el taxista hizo lo mismo, no quería quedarse solo en esa sala.

Entraron en una habitación, donde estaba Katara. Algo pálida y visiblemente enferma, parecía estar muy grave. A su lado estaba el médico y el padre, Sokka y Kya observaban todo con dolor.

El taxista pudo ver al mismo chico, a ese tal Aang, al otro lado de Katara, viéndola con un inmenso cariño.

* * *

_Tú eres la tristeza de mis ojos_

_Que lloran en silencio por tu amor_

_Me miro en el espejo y veo en mi rostro_

_El tiempo que he sufrido por tu adiós_

Dolor, solo había dolor. Y no hablaba del dolor físico que le causaba esa enfermedad a la pobre Katara, ese era un dolor llevadero. El inmenso dolor que atormenataba a la chica era el de haber perdido para siempre al hombre que más amaba en el mundo, aún antes que a su padre y hermano. Trágica fue su vida, al perder a Aang y ser la mujer más deprimida en el mundo, justo en el día en que iba a ser la más feliz.

Nunca pudo recuperarse por completo de su pérdida. Y no le sorprendía ahora estar tan enferma, pues apenas comía y bebía lo suficiente para vivir. No hacía nunca nada, solo pensar en él y en lo que pudo haber sido.

_Obligo a que te olvide el pensamiento_

_Pues siempre estoy pensando en el ayer_

_Prefiero estar dormida que despierta_

_De tanto que me duele que no estés_

Bendecía en ese momento estar enferma con tanta gravedad, el dolor y la debilidad de su cuerpo la distraían del inmenso martirio que era tener roto el corazón y perdida el alma. Porque eso era Aang, al perderlo su corazón murió con él y su alma, frágil, lo acompañó al más allá, llevándose todo el amor, la pasión, el ardor y la felicidad dentro de ella, y dejando en la tierra, solo una concha vacía, la cáscara de piel de lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa mujer llena de vida, vida que murió con la de su amado.

_Como quisieras que tú vivieras_

_Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran_

_Cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos_

_Amor eterno, e inolvidable_

_Tarde o temprano estaré contigo_

_Para seguir amándonos._

_Morir: dormir, no más_. Así había dicho Hamlet, y como él, ella cargaba sobre sus hombros el inmenso dolor y dilema que causa el deseo de morir. Pues ella deseaba secretamente eso, dejar el mundo mortal para unirse a su amado, pero no quería ser la causante de más dolor para su familia. Por ello, nunca hizo nada para provocarse una muerte rápida e indolora. La fortuna le era provechosa al enfermerarla a ese grado. Pues sabía ella muy bien, que no iba a sobrevivir.

_Yo he sufrido tanto por tu ausencia_

_Desde ese día hasta hoy no soy feliz_

_Aunque tengo tranquila mi conciencia_

_Se que pude haber hecho más por ti_

Lo había amado, si, había estado con él cuando le necestiaba, había hecho todo lo posible porque él fuera tan feliz como lo era ella. Pero aún así, tuvieron sus discusiones, mal entendidos. Ella recordaba muy bien aquella vez que fueron los dos solos de vacaciones a Acapulco, donde por sus celos tuvieron muchos problemas. Pero aún así, terminaron siendo de los mejores días de su vida. En su mente algo le decía, que pudieron haber sido más felices.

_Oscura soledad estoy viviendo_

_La misma soledad que tu sepulcro_

_Tú eres el amor del cual yo tengo_

_El más triste recuerdo de Acapulco_

Ahora tras su muerte estaba completamente sola. Katara sabía que aún tenía a su padre Hakoda, a su madre, a su hermano y amigas. Pero la vida no era vida sin él. El sol no alumbraba con el mismo resplandor ni causaba el mismo calor si él ya no estaba con su brillantes sonrisa para animarla. La luna plateada no podía deslumbrarla con su inmaculada vestimenta ni la hermosura de su luz sin que los ojos grises de su amado la miraran con amor. No, las cosas no eran iguales.

_Como quisieras que tú vivieras_

_Que tus ojitos jamás se hubieran_

_Cerrado nunca y estar mirándolos_

_Amor eterno, e inolvidable_

_Tarde o temprano estaré contigo_

_Para seguir amándonos._

Pero pronto, muy pronto, todo terminaría._  
_

_Flashbacks._

_-tengo una duda—le dijo Aang a Katara._

_-¿cuál?_

_-¿Qué harías… si yo muriera?_

_Katara se le quedó viendo._

_-¡No digas esas cosas!_

_-solo es una pregunta, contéstala, por favor._

_-No lo sé… creo que moriría de dolor._

_-no hagas eso, sigue con tu vida._

_-Aang… ¿Me prometes algo?_

_-lo que sea._

_-si es que mueres… hipotéticamente hablando… ¿Vendrías por mí, cuando yo muriera?_

_Aang le sonrió._

_-claro._

_Dicho esto, se besaron._

_Fin de flashbacks._

Aunque débilmente, Katara pudo abrir sus ojos. Y lo vio, ahí, frente a ella. Su amado Aang, estaba sonriéndole a su lado, cumpliendo su promesa. Había llegado su hora, en la que estarían juntos.

El taxista tuvo la bendición de contemplar cómo una inmensa luz blanca proveniente de Aang cubría a Katara. Aang desapareció con la luz, y el doctor, les dijo a la familia una horrible noticia: Katara estaba muerta.

El taxista no tuvo el valor ni se le ocurrió la forma de decirle a la familia lo que acababa de ver. Aang había vuelto por su amada novia para llevarla al más allá, donde serían finalmente felices.

Condujo algo distraído a su casa, pero feliz, por esas dos almas que estaban al fin unidas en la eternidad. Por ese _amor eterno._

* * *

Basada en una historia real que ocurrió acá en Monterrey, México. Esta adaptada a esta inocente pareja, pero en verdad, esto si le pasó a un taxista con la diferencia de que el novio murió semanas antes de la boda y de que el taxista no contempló al novio yéndose con su amada en la eternidad.

La canción que puse se llama "Amor Eterno" me gustan tanto la versión de Juan Gabriel como la de Rocío Durcal, es una canción muy bonita y me pareció que explicaba muy bien la forma en que se sintió Katara al perder a su novio, pobres de esas mujeres de carne y hueso que pierden a los hombres que aman justo cuando están en el altar.

Bueno, espero todo tipo de comentarios.

chao!


End file.
